


not your game anymore

by angelcult



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Scene Rewrite, an idea I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has returned from the grave and he wants what is his- but will this nameless child give it to him?





	not your game anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot and it seems a bit rushed since I don’t intend on writing more of this idea but if you would like me to build something off of it, comment and tell me!

   “You’ve lied for so long.. And that’s alright, it’s okay that you lied because I know you did it for a reason. Tell me why, baby brother, I promise you I won’t get mad.” Ciel’s voice was gentle and soft, full of patience and understanding.

 

Ciel would  _never_ , _ever_ , hurt his baby brother. 

 

   He didn’t move from where he stood, just watched the shock on his brother’s face with a quiet calm, waiting for him to speak. The story was soft, quiet, and as he listened, he wanted to say that he was lying (he was missing something, there’s something he wasn’t telling him) but, that man- the one shrouded in black with those carmine eyes, he was staring at him not in the same puzzled manner as the rest of the servants, he was staring at him like you would an equation that came up to the wrong answer time and time again.

 

  “Don’t cry, baby brother..” He took slow steps down the stairs, towards his brother, his _**spare**_ , and  pausing when he was a few steps away. Now that he was closer, he could see that his brother was much different. His eyes, even filled with shock and fear, looked frosted over. Cold, and hard, devoid of what Ciel would call happiness.

 

   “Did you miss me?” He asked quietly, reaching forward and brushing his fingers beneath his brother’s eye, wiping the tears away. That other eye, he wanted to rip the eyepatch away so that he could see it but his brother had always been fragile, emotional and sickly, he was scared he’d hurt his feelings. Even now, he didn’t seem strong, but he didn’t seem weak either. 

 

  “Answer me, brother.. Did you miss me?” Ciel was always taken by him, by how he needed to protect him. As the older brother, as the Earl of Phantomhive, he had to protect this  _**nameless child**_ and  he would, he’d protect him as he promised himself that he would. 

 

  His brother swallowed slowly, eyes softening, like the ice was melting away but that look- he’d never seen that look in his brother’s eyes before, it was so angry but it was softer in its anger.

 

“No.”

 

  Ciel paused, his hand going still on his brother’s cheek and he stared at him, eyes wide. 

 

“What?”

 

There was no way, there was no way his baby brother, his other half didn’t miss him- not when the heart in his chest was made _solely_ for  him. Everything, even his blood, was all for his younger brother, the star in his darkness- his brother was his soul and he didn’t.. miss him.

 

“I don’t miss you and I never did. I did not want revenge for you, nor our parents,” He leaned in close, their noses were touching and in that moment it was like a broken mirror. Ciel, dressed up in white and the nameless brother, in black, the colour of mourning. “I did everything for me.”

 

Ciel took a step back, his hand snatching away like he’d been touching fire. “What?” He repeated, not believing the words but if there was one thing, his brother never lied, not to him at least.

 

His sweet, kind and honest brother did not lie.

 

The nameless brother sneered, his pretty face showing his obvious disgust and contempt. “I watched you die. I watched as you were murdered right in front of me.” Ciel stared down at him, not wanting to interrupt him but wanting to know if he didn’t miss him- how could he not miss him? 

 

“I saw those men stab you and I saw the life leave your eyes,  _my brother is dead_ \- you are not my brother! And I will not tolerate an imposter,” The twin smiled, cruelly and without remorse. “That’s why I’ve laid out something for you.”

 

Ciel watched his brother glance at the man in black, smile sweetly and then motion to the doors that lead to the parlor. They burst open and Blavat was dragged out by two men of the Scotland Yard. 

 

“You must think I’m an idiot,” His brother began softly. “I figured it out the moment Pete tried to show everyone that picture of us. It all started to make sense. The sudden appearance of the animated corpses, the blood, but what really gave it away..” His brother reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled forth a knife- the one he’d used to stab Agni. “You were always much better at physical activities than me, because I was so sickly. Aunt Francis trained you well, you know.”

 

“Even- even so- it would be impossible to have done this all-“

 

“If I couldn’t clear my Master’s name before his dead relative tried to slander it,” The man in black smoothly and swiftly interrupted. “What kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?” 

 

Ciel swallowed slowly when he realized something was missing. 

 

“Where’s Undertaker, where’s Elizabeth?” He asked his brother, his sweet brother- his cunning brother.

 

“Oh? Don’t you worry.. About that.”

 

Ciel didn’t speak anymore, not even when his twin approached him and grabbed his hand. “There’ll be a scandal on our case if anyone else sees you.” He whispered, dragging him away swiftly and quietly, away from the foyer that was quickly filling with people.

 

His brother was sweet, and kind, and emotional- but this was not Ciel’s brother. This was a caricature of his beloved and nameless other half. 

 

“You tried to take everything I worked so hard for.” 

 

His voice didn’t even sound the same, was this false imitation supposed to pass as his brother, the one he knew like the back of his hand?

 

His brother stopped and smiled softly, almost sweetly. “However.. I won’t do something like kill you. You’re insurance, after all.”

 

Was this selfish creature really his brother?

 

His nameless brother, his other half, his-

 

“I’m done being the spare.” His voice held a note of finality, it was absolute. “But you don’t get off for this one,  _Ciel_ .”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better, My Lord.” The man in black, his eyes were flashing red and he knew what his brother hadn’t told him, he knew why the story made no sense.

 

That man was the Devil.


End file.
